La mort dans l'âme
by Fanfiction-Dy
Summary: Froide, cruelle et malade d'un cancer foudroyant, Hermione Granger, cerveau du Trio d'Or, raconte une vie pas si heureuse...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **_B'soir :) L'inspiration est revenu et je viens donc vous présenter une nouvelle fiction nommé ' La mort dans l'âme' ( pas très joyeux, j'admets ) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vraiment. _

_Je préviens de suite que j'ai de faibles connaissances en médecine et que je recherche vraiment toutes les informations pour être le plus proche possible des vrais termes et autres informations sur ce domaine._

_Un tout petit prologue , j'en suis désolée, en attendant Bonne Lecture :)_

_Désolée pour les fautes ou mauvaises tournures de phrases :/_

Prologue

Une ambulance arriva en trombe dans l'allée, les gyrophares éclairant les alentours dans une lumière bleu éblouissante. Le bruit incessant de la sirène résonnait dans tous le quartier, alertant les voisins, réveillant les enfants dans leur sommeil.

Les médicomages s'afféraient à faire descendre la patiente de l'ambulance en prenant mille et une précautions. Ils l'emmenèrent dans le bloc opératoire et s'activèrent pour la réanimer. Mais même avec tous les médicomages qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, le cœur ne repartait pas…

# # #

- Monsieur Nott ?

Le concerné se détourna de la discussion animée qu'il entretenait avec Ophélia, sa secrétaire et observa l'infirmière couverte de sueur qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Oui ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Nous avons une patiente au bloc 5 dont le cœur ne veut pas repartir, nous avons besoin de vous.

Théodore réagit au quart de tour et s'élança dans les couloirs en adressant un regard d'excuse à Ophélia. Il se changea avec des vêtements stériles et rentra dans le bloc.

- Poussez-vous ! fit-il en sortant sa baguette et en s'avaçant vers la patiente, qui avait les yeux clos. Un filet de sang coulait lentement de sa bouche mais Théodore se concentra sur son premier but : la réanimer.

Il lança plusieurs sortilèges qui donnèrent des décharges électriques à la patiente mais le corps de celle-ci ne faisait que s'affaisser sur la table à chaque choc.

- Mlle Peters, veuillez envoyer un sort de réanimation, dès que je vous l'ordonnerais ! souffla Théodore alors que des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- Bien, Docteur. Acquiesçai t-elle, perplexe en tenant sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Le brun attrapa le matériel de réanimation moldu. Il arracha la chemise que portait la femme révélant une poitrine nue et posa les électrodes du défibrillateur sur le torse de celle-ci.

- A trois Peters ! Un, deux, trois ! Choc !

Le corps se souleva et atterri dans un bruit sourd. La combinaison du sort et de la défibrillation rendait le choc plus puissant.

- Encore ! Un, deux, trois !Choc !

Une nouvelle décharge parcouru le corps de la brune qui était étalée sur la table.

- Un, deux, trois ! Choc !

Une autre décharge fit sursauter le corps de la patiente et soudain, la ligne verte du scope * qui indiquait l'état d'arrêt cardiaque reprit en grandes courbes.

- 180, 140, 119, 98, 85,80 pulsations minutes, annonça l'infirmière après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au scope.

- Elle est hors de danger pour le moment, amenez-la dans une chambre seule. Les médicomages s'exécutèrent rapidement alors que Théodore reprenait son souffle.

- Qui était cette femme ? Questionna t-il en regardant Peters.

Celle-ci attrapa une feuille et lut :

- Hermione Jean Granger, 37 ans, célibataire atteinte d'un cancer du poumon en phase terminale.

**A suivre...**

*un scope est un moyen simple de surveillance automatisée de la fréquence cardiaque

_Alors ? J'espère que çà vous a plu malgré que se soit court. Le début est bien là._

_La fiction sera toujours ou presque basée sur des retours en arrière, je préviendrai quand le récit sera au présent dans le contexte ! :)_

_Avis ? _

_Bisouu_

_Dy'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **_B'soir, B'jour :) Avec le pic d'inspiration, je viens poster le premier chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou de mauvaises tournures de phrases et vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews ;)_

Chapitre 1

.

L'espace d'un court instant, il crut avoir mal entendu. Hermione Granger, touchée par un cancer du poumon ? Voir Granger fumer aurait été déjà un exploit alors comment était-ce possible ? Et la voir dans cet état, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Granger ressemblait à une loque. Où était celle qui se faisait un réel plaisir à le battre en cours ? Le temps passait si vite que cela pour que tout change ?

Théodore attrapa brusquement le dossier et il eut beau lire et relire chaque ligne plusieurs fois, le nom de cette patiente ne changeait pas, Hermione Granger était bien à Sainte Mangouste ! Il reposa le dossier et ferma les yeux.

Ses faibles souvenirs de Granger, remontaient à plus de vingt ans, et même avec les années passées, rien ne laissait présager que la brune puisse devenir comme cela. Il se souvenait d'une fille toute fringante, les yeux pétillants de joie et la langue bien pendue. La Granger de ses souvenirs, ne fumait pas, n'avait aucun soucis et travaillait avec acharnement. Que s'était-il donc passé en vingt ans de temps ?

Théodore rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Anya Peters le regardait perplexe. Il lui fit un sourire forcé qui ne l'embobinait jamais et sortit avant de devoir subir un quelconque interrogatoire.

A l'hôpital, personne ou presque ne savait qu'il connaissait cette patiente, personne ne connaissait réellement son passé, tout simplement. Grâce à ses notes plus qu'excellentes, il avait été embauché rapidement, Sainte Mangouste avait eut besoin de nouveaux médicomages pendant ses dernières années. Théodore avait habilement détourné toutes les questions sur ses origines, sa vie avant sa sortie de Poudlard, tout ce qui pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il se changea à nouveau pour revêtir sa blouse blanche où était épinglé 'Docteur Nott' en lettres argentées. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux décoiffés et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il entra et s'installa sur sa chaise avant de poser ses pieds sur le bord d'une table en bois de chêne. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de repos, la nuit allait être longue et le lendemain éprouvant. Il allait rendre visite à une patiente qui bizarrement lui tenait très à cœur. Revoir Granger était une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu, pour voir comment elle se débrouillait dans le monde des grands. Mal en l'occurrence…

Anya toqua à la porte et cela réveilla Théodore qui s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il souffla un rapide ' entrez ' et se frotta les yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux marron en amande entra et sourit doucement à Théodore. Elle avait une chevelure brune, un petit nez et des joues rebondies. Son visage ressemblait encore un peu à celui d'une enfant. Anya était grande et fine, sans aucune forme mais d'un charme subjuguant.

Elle était calme et posée. La brune était une très bonne amie à Théodore comme se plaisait–elle à le dire. Anya était aussi la seule à savoir tout du jeune Nott, absolument tout y comprit de qui était Granger, d'où il venait, ses origines… Elle l'avait écouté sans le juger et pour cela Théodore lui en était reconnaissant.

- Ca va aller, Théo' ? s'inquiéta la brune devant le visage décomposé de celui-ci.

De grands cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux bleus et il n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

- J'vais bien Anya. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Un peu ? S'indigna t-elle en posant un dossier bleu sur son bureau. Tu es complètement crevé, oui ! Tu te donnes trop, repose-toi !

- Je ne peux pas ! Combien de fois faudra t-il te le répéter ? On a besoin de moi ici ! Grinça t-il des dents, en se relevant.

- Tu n'es pas indispensable Théodore ! Oui, tu es un bon médicomage mais avant que tu ne sois là, nous y arrivions parfaitement bien !

Encore une fois, elle le remettait à sa place. Anya l'empêchait aussi d'avoir la grosse tête car malgré tout, Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de se croire essentiel à tout dans l'hôpital.

- Je viens juste te prévenir que la patiente est enfin réveillée, Lâcha enfin Anya avant de sortir en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Son calme était pourtant légendaire et la seule personne à réussir à la mettre hors d'elle n'était que l'héritier des Nott.

Celui-ci regarda sa montre qui affichait sept heures trente. Son véritable service ne reprenait qu'à dix heures. Il aimait tellement son travail qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires sous le regard désespéré d'Anya.

Il bailla encore une fois, sortit une trousse d'un tiroir de son bureau et alla aux toilettes. De cette trousse, il sortit une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. L'hygiène était importante même chez les médicomages. Théodore savait parfaitement qu'il devrait attendre dix-sept heures pour voir son week-end se profiler à l'horizon et ainsi la salle de bain. Vouloir tout donner dans un métier comportait forcément des inconvénients. Il rangea tout dans la pochette et la remit dans son bureau avant de prendre la route de la chambre 114.

Il souffla, une boule se formait au creux de son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre de Granger. Il appréhendait le moment où il reverrait à la lumière du jour, son visage. Comme si la voir casserait à jamais l'image qu'il se faisait de cette brune à la chevelure indomptable.

Théodore arriva enfin devant la porte grisâtre et aperçut à travers la petite fenêtre dans celle-ci, une femme allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs.

Il entra en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, il souffla doucement comme pour se donner du courage alors qu'une voix faible s'élevait :

- Vous...vous êtes médecin ? quémanda celle-ci à la fois douce et saccadée.

Théodore se retournait et la regarda dans les yeux. Ceux-ci bien que gonflés étaient toujours d'un marron étincelants et vifs. Granger semblait sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar. Sa peau était grisâtre et grasse, ses dents jaunis par la fumée mais toujours aussi droites et son haleine remplissait la pièce d'une odeur fétide à chaque respiration que la brune prenait. Un mélange de tabac et de fromage gâté, répugnant.

- Oui, Comment allez-vous ?

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire crispé par la douleur.

- J'ai...J'ai connu mieux...Nott.

Il se força à sourire. Règle numéro un, toujours sourire aux patients en états gravissimes. Il attrapa la feuille de soin qui se trouvait au pied du lit suivi du regard par Granger.

- Je vois, tu t'es étouffée et comme tu as du mal à respirer à cause du tabac, tu as fait un arrêt respiratoire qui s'en est suivi par la suite d'un arrêt cardiaque du à certains problèmes de coeur… Tu as craché aussi du sang en quantité importante avant que ton père ne daigne à téléphoner ici, exact ?

- Pas reluisant hein ? demanda t-elle après avoir toussé d'une voix rauque. Parfois, j'me demande ce que pensent les gens de moi, s'ils ont pitié ou s'ils me rabaissent derrière mon dos…

Théodore se contenta d'acquiescer embarrassé de voir que Granger savait à quel point, le monde avait pitié de son état.

- Je peux te prescrire quelques médicaments qui pourraient te soulager mais pas te guérir malheureusement tu...

Il hésita à finir sa phrase, comment annoncer à quelqu'un que sa fin était proche ?

- J'suis condamnée, pas vrai ? sourit-elle en retenant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds face à tant de nonchalance devant une mort prochaine. S'il était à sa place, il aurait… Mais justement il n'était pas à la place de la brune.

- La mort est quelque chose qui arrive à tous le monde, Nott. Quand tu sais que ta fin est proche, pourquoi pleurer sur ta propre mort ? Autant profitez du peu qu'il me reste, dans la limite du possible bien sur !

Théodore s'assit à côté du lit et soupira avant de lâcher d'une voix neutre comme pour retenir les élans de compassions qui montaient en lui :

- Il te reste deux mois, maximum.

Une réaction sensée apparue enfin sur son visage, de la surprise et du chagrin.

- Ma foi, ma famille chialera bien, cela lui fera les pieds ! Cracha t-elle au grand étonnement du brun.

Son caractère avait changé en quelques secondes de sympathique à hautaine.

- Et si tu me racontais comment tu en es arrivée là, Granger ? Proposa Théodore sachant qu'il lui restait encore quelques heures de repos.

- Pourquoi je ferai cela ? S'enquit-elle, les sourcils foncés.

- Car je te le demande et que se confier est une bonne chose, non ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule, en respirant fortement l'air surchauffé de la chambre. Granger frissonna et remonta ses couvertures sur elle.

- Qui me dit que ton côté serpentard ne viendra pas révéler mes secrets aux yeux de tous ? Se méfia t-elle, en le toisant avec une moue perplexe.

- Pour le moment, le plus serpentard de nous deux c'est toi Granger ! Répliqua Théodore, piqué au vif par cette allusion.

Elle souffla pour reprendre comme elle pouvait un peu de son souffle qui se faisait rare et lâche d'une voix sur :

- Pour que tu comprennes, il faut remonter vingt ans en arrière…

_**A suivre...**_

_Voilà :)_

_On découvre un peu l'état dans lequel est Hermione ! ^^' Pas super, hein ?_

_Enfin, l'histoire, vous l'aurez deviné commence réellement au prochain chapitre :)_

_Avis ? _

_Bisouu, Dy'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **_Holà :) Je viens vous poster le chapitre deux ! Tu as vu Constancia, j'ai posté comme je te l'avais dit, maintenant tu peux me dire Bonne nuit ? ;D J_

_J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) Excusez moi pour les fautes ou mauvaises tournures de phrases, s'il y en a. :/_

_Merci pour vos reviews :D_

Chapitre 2

.

Vingt années plus tôt, la terreur habitait le monde entier, des moldus ignorant la cause de cette peur soudaine aux sorciers qui se cachaient comme des souris qui fuient l'horrible chat. Voldemort et ses sbires tuaient les moldus, les sangs impurs ainsi que tous les autres sorciers qui s'interposaient devant lui. Torturant sans compassion, faisant pleurer des familles en deuil qui n'avaient rien demandé, juste pour le plaisir de faire régner sa loi. Il siégeait à Poudlard attendant avec impatience qu'Harry Potter se rende.

Le Lord avait même ordonné à ses mangemorts de mettre en place des rafles à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour attraper toute la 'racaille' qu'étaient ses sangs de bourbes. Ses partisans avaient alors pour ordre de les tuer ou pour ceux qui étaient encore en bonne santé, les enfermer dans des camps. L'horreur étaient en chaque sorcier devant tant de haine et de mal.

Une organisation faisait pourtant peur au Mage Noir, délibérément elle mettait des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort, comme pour prouver qu'elle était encore là. Bien que certains ne croient plus en cette organisation connue de tous, l'Ordre du Phénix, mettait tout en œuvre pour sauver des vies. Menant des actions contre ses monstres dans le plus grand silence. Un éclat de lumière dans la pénombre de ce monde brisé…

Les membres aidaient le plus de personnes dans la limite du possible, organisant des sorties pour faire évader quelques prisonniers des camps. Les personnes qui commettaient le plus d'actions étaient Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et Alastor Maugrey… Ils étaient en effectif nettement réduits par rapport à la dernière bataille, à cause des innombrables morts qu'ils avaient eu sur les bras. Leurs actions n'étaient alors que moins courantes d'où le manque de reconnaissance des personnes. Mais ils en avaient que faire, l'idée n'était pas d'être connu mais de mettre fin au règne de la peur qu'instaurait le Lord Voldemort.

.

Hermione sortait à peine du Quartier Général où elle avait eut pour unique mission d'aller à un rendez-vous où un homme lui remettrait une caisse de soins médicaux. Ginny qui faisait office de médicomage soignait les blessés lorsqu'ils revenaient de missions. Seulement les médicaments baissaient dangeureusement dans l'armoire. Il faillait donc en récupérer le plus vite possible.

Elle rabattit sa la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour cacher son visage aux autres. On ne devait surtout pas la reconnaître. La brune commença à avancer dans les ruelles étrangement vides de Londres. Le vent soufflait avec force cette nuit-là et Hermione dut tenir sa cape fortement contre elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Le souffle court, elle atteignit enfin le fameux magasin où allait avoir lieu l'échange. L'homme devait être un cracmol qui faisait son commerce chez les moldus, logiquement rien à craindre ni de lui, ni des passants.

L'homme de forte corpulence et à la tonsure prononcée l'invita à entrer. A l'intérieur tout était sans dessus dessous, les étalages retournés sur le sol empêchèrent la brune de faire un seul pas sans écraser un tube contenant elle ne savait quel produit. Elle soupira devant tant de pagaille. Les vitres étaient brisées et quelques planches recouvraient les fenêtres. Une pellicule de poussière recouvrait chaque meuble montrant ainsi que l'établissement n'était pas si loin de l'abandon total. Le propriétaire revint avec une caisse de pansements, de désinfectant, de morphine et autres liquide susceptible d'aider à guérir quelqu'un. Hermione attrapa la caisse et adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance au vieillard. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand l'homme s'interposa entre elle et la sortie de secours. La brune fronça des sourcils, étonnée.

- J'suis désolé ma petite dame mais ils ont dit que si j'arrivais à capturer un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il relâcherait ma petite Lena. Se justifia t-il en la regardant pleins d'excuses.

- Ils ne la lâcheront pas ! Maugréa la brune devant tant d'espoir face à ses sbires sans cœur. Ils la tueront après m'avoir eu et ils vous tueront ! Laissez-moi sortir !

- Je ne peux pas, ma petite fille, toute petite fille de cinq ans. Je dois tout faire pour qu'elle me revienne, comprenez… murmura l'homme alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front ridé.

Hermione entendit un craquement sourd et se retourna vers les fenêtres condamnées. Elle pouvait voir des ombres passer à travers l'espace entre chaque planche. Un coup de vent rabattit la capuche en arrière découvrant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

- Merde ! Jura t-elle en faisant face à nouveau au commerçant.

Elle lâcha la caisse qui se brisa à ses pieds dans un bruit aigu de verre cassé et attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa cape.

- Montrez-vous ! Ordonna la brune, baguette levée, alors que le pharmacien allait se cacher derrière son comptoir paniqué.

- Avada Kedavra !

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son but, qu'il tombait raide mort, les yeux encore horrifiés et grands ouverts.

Hermione soupira encore un qui avait crut que les mangemorts puissent avoir un peu de bonté en eux.

- Granger ! Je dois dire, que le vieux a fait gros en t'amenant ici ! C'est le maître qui sera content ! s'exclama Rodolphus Lestrange, baguette en main.

- Parce que tu crois, que je vais te suivre docilement ? railla la brune. Stupéfix !

Le mangemort esquiva l'attaque d'un pas sur le côté.

- Toujours à jouer avec des petits sortilèges de pacotilles ! Tu es dans la cours des grands, Sang de Bourbe ! Endoloris !

Hermione roula sur le côté et sauta sur ses jambes pour éviter le sortilège impardonnable.

- Je vais te laisser avec tes sorts, Lestrange et je te dis au revoir ! fit Hermione en sortant par la porte du fond, la baguette toujours rivée sur le partisan.

- Tu es si sotte, Granger !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'un sort la touchait par derrière, surement envoyé par un autre mangemort. Elle s'écroula en se tortillant dans tous les sens, sous la douleur insupportable que lui infligeait le doloris. Elle hurla corps et âme qu'on arrête ce supplice. Rodolphus leva la main pour qu'on stoppe le sort et s'avança vers la brune. Celle-ci se relevait avec difficulté et le toisa du regard, une détermination farouche dans les yeux.

- Experlliarmus ! Hurla Hermione sur le mangemort qui vola au travers du magasin pour s'écraser dans le mur dans face.

Aussitôt les autres sbires se ruèrent sur elle mais elle avait déjà atteint la sortie. Elle transplana au Quartier Général, échappant ainsi aux partisans du Mage Noir.

La brune essuya la sueur qui collait à son front et entra dans la maison.

Aussitôt, Harry et Ginny lui tombèrent dessus alors qu'elle avait tellement espéré un peu de repos.

- Tu as les médicaments ? S'enquit la rousse en s'apercevant juste après l'idiotie dont elle avait fait preuve, vu qu'Hermione n'avait sur elle mit à part quelques écorchures.

- Ca c'est mal passé. Devina le survivant avec évidence.

- L'homme voulait revoir sa fille, ils lui ont promis de la lui rendre et il m'a piégé. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. Soupira la jeune femme en enlevant sa cape et l'accrochant à la rambarde d'escalier.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa, la liste s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, bouleversée malgré elle. Merlin savait qu'elle avait vu des gens mourir mais cet homme avait été tellement prêt à tout pour sa fille qui était surement morte... La brune soupira, où cette guerre les mènerait, elle n'en savait rien mais à chaque mission, le mal et l'horreur prenait de plus en plus place aux seins des Hommes.

**_A suivre..._**

_Voilà :) _

_Alors, ce chapitre ? Un peu court, mais je voulais vous montrer dans quel monde vivait Hermione à ce moment là._

_J'espère que çà vous a quand même plu. Bisouu et Merci :)_

_Dy'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour :D ( ba oui 3h08 c'est le jour pour moi ;) ) Après une grosse panne d'inspiration, je poste enfin le chapitre 3 :)_

_J'm'excuse pour les fautes ou autres ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, surtout !_

_Snapou, en espérant que tu ne te sois pas pendu, hein ;) , Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Résistance et sauvetage

.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures déjà et Londres était plongé dans le noir complet. La lune ne perçait pas l'amas de nuage qui la cachait et qui empêchait ses rayons jaunâtres d'éclairer un peu la ville. La neige tombait drue et recouvrait chaque parcelle de terre d'un épais manteau blanchâtre. La poudreuse dissuadait quiconque de quitter sa maison douillettement chauffée. Pourtant quelques courageux foulaient le sol enneigé.

Des silhouettes passaient dans les rues, ne troublant même pas le silence mortuaire de Londres côté sorcier. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière un petit muret et regardèrent ce qui s'élevait devant leurs yeux.

Le plus grand camp de concentration pour Moldus se trouvait à Londres parmi ceux qu'ils existaient, le plus terrifiant était celui-ci. Peut-être car Voldemort lui-même régnait sur Londres comme dans un royaume. C'était ici que se faisaient enfermés les moldus et sang-de-bourbe qui étaient arrêtés lors des rafles se déroulant chaque soir après le couvre feu général.

L'endroit était malsain et sentait la magie noire à plein nez.

Les murs en briques recouvert de fils barbelés et surement de sorts complexes empêchaient l'évasion des prisonniers sans aucun doute. Des tours avaient été construites à chaque coin du camp. A l'intérieur de chacune deux mangemorts armés de leurs baguettes inspectaient les environs. Entrer était impossible pour quiconque n'y était pas préparé.

Devant la seule et unique porte en métal forgée, se trouvaient trois poteaux en bois plantés en profondeur dans la terre humide de sang. Sur chaque morceau de bois étaient empalés la tête d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un enfant. Leurs cheveux volaient au gré du vent dans une odeur nauséabonde. Cela pour dissuader quiconque de s'approcher de trop près.

Le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, le nez fin et les yeux noisette, Hermione retint la bile qui lui montait à la bouche. Les yeux mi-clos, elle scrutait le lieu maudit qui se présentait à son regard. Ronald lui prit la main, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante et lui sourit. La brune le lui rendit en plus crispé. Et dire que pendant des semaines, elle avait échappé à ce lieu où les mangemorts souhaitaient l'enfermer ! Elle frissonna. Ron lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux et revint à la conversation qu'Harry entretenait avec Maugrey.

- Bon, allons-y ! Ordonna le survivant à ses amis en montrant la porte du doigt.

Aussitôt, ils s'avancèrent un peu plus en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer et en se cachant entre temps derrière un muret.

Après dix minutes de ce petit manège, ils arrivèrent enfin près du mur qui entourait le camp sans se faire repérer.

- Hermione et Ron, passez en premier ! fit Harry en toquant trois fois contre une brique de teinte rouge. Celle-ci tomba en arrière ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres sans aucun bruit. Aussitôt un visage apparut au même endroit. Celui-ci avait deux grands yeux d'un vert fade, une bouche fine et des pommettes basses. Il était sale, recouvert de bleu, de terre et de croûtes d'où s'échappaient encore du sang.

- La voie et libre, vous pouvez y aller… Fit l'homme dans un murmure rauque avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pourquoi l'homme ne partait-il pas, le mur était détruit pourtant…

- Un détecteur magique, ils en sont tous pourvu sauf les enfants qui selon les mangemorts ne sont pas assez malin pour s'enfuir eux-mêmes… répondit Harry à la question muette de la brune.

Celle-ci soupira désespérée en regardant Maugrey, qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, formuler des contres-sorts sur le mur. Quand ce fut finit, Ronald entraîna Hermione dans le camp en passant par le trou.

Elle dut retenir sa respiration pour ne pas vomir sur le coup. Des excréments traînaient sur le sol où étaient assis des personnes qui tenaient des coupes remplient de soupe translucide. L'odeur était épouvantable. Tous étaient vêtus de haillons recouverts de terre et de sang et étaient d'une maigreur impossible. Hermione préféra détourner le regard et le reporter sur le rouquin qui la regardait inquiet.

- Ca va aller, c'est bon... allons-y. Fit Hermione à l'adresse de Ronald qui fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

Les deux amis parcoururent l'endroit du regard et trouvèrent un petit dépôt délabré d'où sortait un enfant d'une dizaine d'année tout au plus. Aussitôt, ils allèrent vers l'enfant qui les regarda, apeuré.

- Viens avec nous… dit Hermione d'une voix douce et rassurante en lui tendant la main. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement en voulant s'enfuir mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Hermione le releva avec douceur en lui demandant s'il n'avait rien de cassé.

Le gamin tendit lentement sa main noire de terre vers celle tendu de la brune avec un sourire triste.

Tenant le garçon, elle aperçut Ronald ressortir de la cabane en tôle, une petite fille aux cheveux emmêlées et au visage ensanglanté dans les bras.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres dans cette…maison. Murmura t-il à Hermione.

La brune acquiesça et rebroussa chemin. Durant toutes ses interventions, bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais participé avant, Harry lui avait toujours dit qu'il y avait des tonnes d'enfants. Et cette fois rien, les sbires de Voldemort les avaient-ils tués ?

Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre près du trou par lequel il était rentré en tenant toujours l'enfant et le fit passer à travers. Harry attrapa le gamin par l'épaule et prit ensuite la petite fille que lui donnait Ron avant que le rouquin ne passe de l'autre côté. Hermione soupira et balaya les alentours du regard passant des pauvres prisonniers poisseux, qui dormait dehors, aux cadavres, morts de maladie probablement, gisants sur le sol…

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, hurler contre ses monstres mais une peur muette l'en empêchait. Dire qu'elle devrait être ici à mourir de faim, de soif et de froid, infectée par les maladies, au bord du gouffre. Elle était chanceuse mais pendant combien de temps encore ? Il adviendrait bien un jour où sa peur deviendrait réalité, elle le savait…

Passant une main rapide sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur celui-ci, elle passa une jambe dans l'orifice et s'abaissa pour passer sous les briques. Alors qu'elle allait traverser le mur, une main lui agrippa les cheveux et la tira en arrière.

Elle cria de douleur, se tenant la tête avec ses mains et essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne qui la tenait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et une voix sifflante et glaciale résonna :

- Tu n'iras nulle part !

L'homme rapprocha son visage du sien et Hermione sentit son haleine de chacal.

- La sang de bourbe Granger ! Tiens donc ! susurra une voix mielleuse appartenant à Greyback.

Hermione hurla d'effroi et tenta avec plus de force de s'extirper de la main du loup-garou.

Soudain, elle revit les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et elle comprit ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ils n'étaient pas morts de faim ou de maladie…

Ils avaient été tués en guise de repas pour un lycanthrope… Cela glaça Hermione jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même et elle se mit à crier à tue tête.

- Lâchez-moi ! Monstre ! Assassin de…

Une gifle vint rougir la peau déjà halé de la brune.

- Ferme-la !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Des grognements firent tourner la tête de la brune vers le mur. Le survivant et son meilleur ami se dépêchaient de passer à travers le trou pour venir à son secours alors que Maugrey tentait désespérément de les retenir en grommelant.

- Hermione ! Attends on arrive ! s'exclamaient Ronald et Harry, d'une même voix.

- Non ! Partez, je vais m'en sortir ! Fuyez !

Alors qu'elle allait encore et encore leur ordonner de s'enfuir avant que Greyback ne les attrape ou appelle d'autres mangemorts, elle sentit quelque chose de froid se fracasser contre son crâne. Une douleur la lacéra aussitôt et elle se sentit partir, enveloppée dans le noir. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement.

- Je t'avais dit de la fermer ! rugissait le loup-garou.

Puis, plus rien. Juste le froid qui lui mordait férocement la peau et un grand vide, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une coquille sans âme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son ventre criait famine, sa gorge était sèche et en regardant autour d'elle, elle sut une chose.

**Harry et Ron n'avaient pas réussi à la sauver et elle était coincée dans le camp…**

.

**_A suivre..._**

_Voilàà :)_

_Verdict ?_

_J'dois bien avouer que j'ai eu du mal à redémarrer :/ Enfin bon :)_

_Merci , Bisouu_

_Dy'_


End file.
